


Say No To This | Haikyuu!!

by Clovelyliz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: His mouth was on mine and I couldn't say no.





	Say No To This | Haikyuu!!

**Author's Note:**

> \- based on the song "say no to this" from hamilton: an american musical.  
> \- angst-y. there is smut. fail smut. i'm warning you.  
> \- told in sawamura daichis p.o.v.  
> \- some characters will probably be ooc here. you've been warned.  
> \- someone spray holy water at me

_This was wrong._

His mouth was on mine and I couldn’t say no. It was too good, too good to even reason with it.

_“More.”_

His hands were on my chest as he grinded unto me – faster and harder.

_“Are you that needy?”_

His moans were the only things that I wanted to hear. I brought my lips down to his neck, biting down on the skin – marking him.

_“Please.”_

I couldn’t take it anymore. _This_ was too much.

* * *

 

“Sawamura-san?” I looked up from my desk and saw the messenger, the orange-haired Hinata.

“A letter?”

“Yes sir. From someone named Bokuto Koutarou.”

I raised an eyebrow as Hinata placed the letter on my table and excused himself. My heart thumped as I held the envelope in my hands.

Taking a deep breath, I held my paper knife and slowly sliced at the top of the envelope. Retrieving the letter from inside, I opened it with shaky hands.

Okay, he’s got good handwriting - but even better, it said:

_“Dear sir, I hope this letter finds you in amazing health. I heard that you were in a very thriving position to put wealth in the pockets of a man like me, down on his luck. You see, that was my wife that you decided to-”_

My eyes widened, “Fuck.”

_“Looks like you chose the wrong man to cuckold. So pay the price for all those pants to pushed down. You can keep saying my wife, if the price is right.”_

Just when I thought that it couldn’t get any worse, he had a last sentence.

_“If it’s not in my pocket by the fortnight, I’m posting a letter to your wife.”_

I hid the letter and I ran to their place. The door was unlocked and I blindly made my way to the master’s bedroom.

There he was. Bokuto Keiji. Half-dressed. A surprised look on his face.

“How. Could. You?” I stressed every word.

Keiji gulped, “No sir.”

He was apologetic. He started crying.

“Please don’t go sir! I’m begging you!” He jumped at me and held at the fabric of my dress shirt.

“So this whole story, of you being beat up and cheated on, this was a set up?”

“I don’t know about any letter!” He cried harder and fell to his knees.

“Damn it, get up!”

“I didn’t know any better.”

I pushed him off and made my way towards the door.

“Fuck this. I’m ruined.”

“Please don’t leave me with him, I’m helpless.”

Holy shit. I turned towards him, “I’m helpless too.”

“Just give him what he wants and you can have me.”

He hugged me from behind, his grip was tight. I clenched my fists, I couldn’t give in.

“Whatever you want, if you pay, you can stay.”

I wanted to say no to this. But how? This situation is so helpless but his body, oh his body, is saying hell yes.

I turned around to face him, I held his face in my hands before pulling him into a kiss. I could feel him melt in my arms, as he has done so many nights before. He jumped and wrapped his legs around my waist as I walked to the bed.

**_“More.”_ **

He knew how to rile me up. It was so wrong but it was so delicious. The image of Keiji writhing underneath me was enough reason to say yes.

I carefully laid him down and situated myself on top of him. He pulled me back down for another kiss as I grinded myself onto him. His hips kept bucking up on me.

The friction was so delicious.

I slipped off his robe and snaked my hand downwards and slowly slipped two fingers inside him. He arched his back and moaned.

“D-Daichi.”

I grinned as I unbuckled my pants and pushed them down, I stroked myself in time with the thrust of my fingers.

“What do you want me to do?”

Keiji looked at me with pleading eyes, “Please…. Take me.”

And that was it.

I slipped my fingers out of him and slowly inched myself inside. I watched his face as it contorted into something so beautiful.

I began to thrust in him, slowly at first but then he started to clench around me, urging me to go faster. So I did. I placed my hands on his waist and began to thrust, harder and faster.

“D-Daichi…”

I looked at him, “I know, me too.”

He let out a loud moan as I wrapped my hand around his length and stroked him in time with my thrusts.

“More!” I let out a low chuckle as I thrust in him harder and stroked him faster.

“Yes!”

I let out a groan as I felt myself release inside of him and his fluids dripping on my hand.

For a second, the way that he looked and this right now, it made everything look so worth it.

* * *

 

I walked into the pub, the meeting was supposed to happen today.

Bokuto Koutarou had asked me to meet him at a local pub downtown. He was easy enough to spot, his hairdo made him most distinguishable.

I walked towards his table, I could feel his eyes on me as I sat in front of him.

“Well?”

I fished out an envelope from my coat and pushed it towards him. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

I hung my head low as he took the money out and began to count it. A grin spread on his face as he eyed at the pieces of paper in his hands.

“Nobody needs to know about this.”

He looked at me when I spoke. He chuckled before placing the money back in the envelope and shoving it inside his jacket.

“We have ourselves a deal.”

He extended his hand out and I shook it. I looked into his eyes, devious yet promising.

Nobody needs to know, that was the most important part.

Not Kuroo.

Not Ushijima.

And most especially, Koushi.


End file.
